Welcome to My Nightmare
by sunshine.nightly
Summary: My name is Chloe Saunders, welcome to my nightmare. R&R please : I can't write summaries to save my life : Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: This is my normal now

**A/N: Ok guys well this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it, i had this idea floating in my head for a while now! Let me know what you think :) Pretty please.  
****Love me x  
**  
***Disclaimer***

**Me: Goood morning Tori.  
****  
Tori: Shut up.  
****  
Me: *Opens Mouth* Tori don't be so mean. You know you really should lighten up a bit.  
****  
Tori: Make me. Oh thats right you cant because you dont own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does.  
****  
Me: *Opens mouth wider* Er.. *Walks out of room*  
****  
Tori: Hey where are you going? I need my food?!  
****  
Me: *Shouts back* Well i cant feed you becuase i dont own you Kelley Armstrong does. So starve!**

"_Hello... Hello... i-is anyone t-there? D-Derek is that you? " I crept silently through the darkened ally; it probably wasn't a good idea to call out if anyone was there. Something moved behind me, I stopped abruptly, slowing turning to face anything that was there. Nothing, thank god now if I can just find Derek. I turned back round only to stop dead in my tracks (no pun intended) to a large male figure walking silently towards me. Oh this is... not good. I stepped back as the figure started to close the distance between us, but I was stopped by something hard, I spun to see a wall of flesh and the eyes of a very pissed off werewolf. _

"_Li-liam" I gasped, how could they have, where did they? Shut up stupid, they're werewolves remember._

"_Ah, so you remember me then sweetie?" His breath was on my face now, hot and sticky. I tried to remember what sort of defence manoeuvres I was taught but my brain was just as paralysed with fear as my body._

"_Do you know how long... it has taken us... to find you?" I could see his teeth glisten in the little light that shone in the ally. I could see that he was pleased with himself for finally catching the bait that got away._

"_You still smell..." He bought my face close to his so that I could now hear his breath coming in quick and short, "so innocent". Derek I whimpered to myself inside, Derek please help me. But it was no good he was long gone, disappeared with nothing but a stay where you are Chloe I'll be back soon. I'd waited hours on end for him so in the end I'd given up and decided I would look for him. Now this is the trouble I got myself into._

"_I'm going to enjoy this very much so" Liam whispered into my ear, whilst pushing me up against the side of the alley. _

"_P-please d-don't do t-this, p-p-please" I could feel the tears escaping the corner of my eyes, "p-please d-don't" they were fully flowing now, hysteria threatened to rise up in me knowing where this scene was going._

"_Oh but honey, you disappointed me very much last time you and your mutt managed to escape, I'm not letting you go this time, and once I'm finished your mutt will love nothing more than to come with us to Syracuse to explain his little.." He paused, it was like a knife was slowly being brushed over my skin, "problem. For without his mate he will want an excuse to die." He snarled on the end of this word. They couldn't do this to Derek I wouldn't let them. I had to protect Derek in any way I could._

"_Derek's dead." Whoa, I don't know where that came from. "He died last week when we were running from the Edison group." I gulped I hope they would swallow that one, classic heroine film, the heroine gets captured by the bad guys who want someone only for her to tell them he's dead._

"_Oh honey, your going to have to try better than that, we heard you calling out his name when you were walking through the al-" I felt Liam's breath disappear, everything around me went fuzzy, like a TV screen with no connection then a faint voice sounded like it was calling my name. I spun against the greys, blacks and whites._

"Chloe!" The voice seemed to be getting clearer now,

"Damn it Chloe wake up" The voice I now recognised was Derek's. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Chloe, come on wake up" Derek was getting angrier now I could almost imagine the scowl on his face.

I opened my eyes only to find that my vision was blurred with the last of tears; I touched my hand to my face. I was crying? I was cr- then my dream came crashing back and the tears flowed once again.

"Chloe, stop crying. What happened?" I looked up to Derek to see that he was scowling as I imagined but his eyes didn't match, as soon as I caught his gaze my heart suddenly started thudding against my chest, my throat was going dry, the tears slowed and my breathing came in quick breaths.

"Derek" I whispered. Not sure what else I could say and this I did say anything else I would surely burst into tears again.

"Chloe, why were you whimpering and crying in your sleep? What happened?" He didn't sound concerned but his gaze never left mine. I broke it looking at the floor as I whispered one word.

"Liam" I could barely hear my own voice but as soon as the word had left my lips was Derek tensed but pulling me to him.

"I won't let him hurt you Chloe, I will never let him hurt you" I could hear the tension in his voice, the anger building up inside. He broke away and went to stand by the door leaving me cross legged on the bed.

"Come on, breakfast is ready and Andrew wants to talk to us" His voice was soft this time, very un-Derek like. But I obeyed getting up to follow him to the kitchen down the stairs.

As we got to the kitchen Simon and Tori looked up and 5 more faces that I didn't recognise stared at me. Derek tensed with low growls rumbling in his chest, I looked over to where his eyes were locked and a tall, dark guy with bulging muscles stepped out from behind the fridge, piercing blue eyes locked on me.


	2. Chapter 2: Did he just say mate?

**A/N: Okkkk, i know that i've only just posted the first chapter but i just realllyyy wanted to put this chapter up too!  
****I hope you guys all like it! R&R pleaseeeeee (^_^)  
_love mee xx_**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Derek: You DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES. *Looks very smugly at me***

**Me: *Starts to cry hysterically***

**Craig: Its ok! You own ME *Grins widly***

Derek automatically stepped in front of me blocking the gaze of the guy who just walked out from behind the fridge. I could hear his growling bubbling up from his chest and escaping his mouth.

"Derek, its ok" I whispered so only he could hear, he grunted but didn't change his stance. I put my hand on his arm, "Derek let's sit down, come on" I led him to the two free chairs on the other side of Simon. His eyes were still locked on the guy as he sat next to a pretty brunette.

"Right now that we're all here, I'd like you to introduce yourselves please, let's start with you Derek" Andrew smiled warmly at him, he just shook his head with a 'huh'.

"Right, well I'm Derek, werewolf." His gaze was back on the guy sitting at the other end of the counter. At the moment Derek said werewolf a few people took a gasp, this was not something I liked. Derek wasn't dangerous to anyone; he would never hurt someone on purpose.

To distract everyone's attention I decided I should say something, "I-I'm Chloe, I'm a n-necromancer." Everyone's eyes were suddenly on me, and I looked down blushing.

"I'm Simon, I'm a sorcerer" Simon caught my eye and smiled, he picked up my hand and started brushing his thumbs across my knuckles knowing that it would probably stop me from being so embarrassed.

"I'm Tori, I'm a witch any of you get in my way, or annoy me, I'll put you in a binding spell for so long that you will wish you never met me" Then she smiled, god I forgot how nasty Tori can be. This was going to be a long day I could already tell.

"Right ok now that you four have that out the way" Andrew made a nervous coughing noise, "I'll let these guys introduce themselves." He waved his hand at a small red haired lady closest to him; she looked around 26 with long red hair that curled its way down past her shoulders. "Well I'm Christina, but you can call me Chriss or Chrissy, I don't mind at all. I'm a fire half demon" She smiled warmly at everyone, she seemed nice enough. The next was a girl with long chestnut hair that seemed to go on forever and pale white skin.

"My name is Elliot and I'm a vampire." Whoa, she's a vampire? "Take the piss out of my name, you will be sorry." She smiled widely and I caught a glimpse of sharp white teeth. Ok mental note, do not annoy or piss of Elliot.

"My name is Dean and I'm a chaos half demon" He grinned widely lightening his face up, he was good looking, couldn't have been more than 19 with short light brown hair.

The girl sitting next to Dean was silent throughout this, her long blonde hair covering her face; she looked up bright green eyes staring at me. I blushed looking down, "My name is Aphelia and I'm a shaman" She looked back down after that and Dean put his hand on her hair smoothing it.

The last one was the one I had been waiting for the huge guy, almost as big as Derek with the same dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"The name's Craig" he stopped, then looked at me while saying "and I'm a werewolf." His gaze didn't drop from mine, I don't know why I couldn't break his gaze, it was just like when Derek wouldn't break his gaze. Just then a loud growl came from next to me and I felt myself moving, Derek had grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out the room into the study. I broke free and stared at him eyes wide.

"What was that Derek?" I was more shocked than angry. He mumbled something incoherent. "Derek?" I looked at him confused.

"Werewolf Chloe, he's a god damn werewolf!" He looked at me like I was missing something.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I was still pretty confused what was- oh. Right werewolves are territorial. Oh dear this was not good. "Oh, right erm. What should we do?" I was not going to leave Derek on his own while another werewolf was about the house whether he was dangerous or not I knew Derek and what he was like.

"Just stay out of his way" he grunted.

"Ok, well let's go for a walk then. I bet you need it" I looked at him curiously. How long had it been since his last partial change? He'd probably need some good exercise.

"Let's go" he grumbled, he was getting more moody by the minute.

He led me from the study into a long hall way, I hadn't gotten a good look at the house, but it was big. High ceilings paintings everywhere it reminded me of an old Victorian house but a little more modern. Derek had made sure that we avoided the kitchen; I don't think he really wanted to bump into Craig again. We got to the back of the house and it was huge, there was forest in every direction you looked. It was as if the safe house was just in the middle of a forest, somewhere no one could find us. _Well duh that is what a safe house is._ Of course, I mentally scolded myself a safe house is meant to be like this, if it were in the middle of a busy town that wouldn't be very safe now would it. We walked into the forest in silence neither of us had said a word since we left the study. I wondered if Derek was mad. It was getting pretty dark and I kept tripping and bumping into Derek mumbling apologises.

"I think you should sit here" Derek pointed to a stump to the left of him, "I'm going to go for a run I need to stretch out" he let his eyes lock with mine and then it happened. My heart beating faster, my throat going dry, my breath quickening it was happening again.

"Erm, y-yea ok" I smiled at him then looked down breaking the gaze letting my heart beat return to its normal pace.

"I mean it Chloe stay here" his voice was hard, probably with a scowl on his face but I daren't look into his eyes again. I needed to recover from the last time.

"Ok, I promise I'll stay in this exact spot" I sat on the stump planting my feet firmly on the ground with my hands by my side.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes" and with that he went off running. I sat there looking up towards the trees, a little break in them allowed me to see a few stars and the moon. It let enough light through that I could see some of the leaves growing around me. An owl let out a hoot that almost scared me off the stump, I really wish things didn't make me jump so much.

"Why are you out here alone?" A voice said from behind me, I jumped up tripping over my own feet watching the ground close in when it stopped. I looked down to see two very huge hands around my waist. I stumbled trying to break loose, when I finally managed to steady myself I turned around. Standing in front of me was a very hot and sweaty topless Craig.

"W-what are y-you doing out h-here? You m-made me j-jump" I said concentrating on his face rather than his overly muscled chest.

"I was taking a run, thought I heard you and the other. What's his name? Derek." He looked around.

"He went f-for a run, d-didn't want me to hurt m-myself trying to c-catch up so I sat h-here waiting f-for him" I decided at that to go and sit by a tree that was opposite the stump leaning my back against it.

"Oh right, so you and Derek are like, mates right?" He looked at me, did he just say mate?

"Well n-no we're just friends, I think. Why?" I looked at him confused now. Mates, isn't that what Liam said at the park that night. That I was his mate, that couldn't be right Derek didn't care about me like that as a friend maybe but more?

"Huh, oh right. Strange, I've never seen a werewolf so protective over a friend. Especially a caine, they don't care about anyone but their mate and family. Weird." He shook his head, what did he just say? "I can hear him now, I best be off don't want to piss of a werewolf that could tear my head off. Ciao." With that he vanished. Did I just hear right? I think I must be going mad. No I'm definitely going mad.

"Chloe...?" Derek's voice was now on the other side of the tree.

"I'm down here, I got bored so I sat here different view" he came around the tree shirtless and hot. Oh my, I must stop staring its rude.

"Do you want to go back to the house and grab some food?" He questioned and at that my stomach growled in response. He grabbed my arm pulling me up making me off balanced and now I was falling backwards. He caught me hands round my waist but this time instead of trying to escape the hands that saved me from bruises there were sparks jumping around my waist.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking down. He let go then started off in front of me, we walked back to the house just like we had on the way out. In silence.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll try and get the other chapter up either tomorrow, or sometime next week. **

**I shall be a very busy bee next week though what with Chem, Bio and Phys C/W calling my name and lots of halloween partys so im sorry if it comes a bit late! **

**Love me x**


End file.
